This invention is concerned with drawbolts for luggage or the like and is more particularly concerned with improvements in a drawbolt of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,906 (incorporated herein by reference). That drawbolt comprises a mounting plate (base plate), a manually operable actuating lever (referred to in the patent as a latch member) pivotally connected to the mounting plate, a U-shaped latch member (referred to in the patent as a loop member), and a U-shaped link that couples the actuating lever to the U-shaped latch member. The drawbolt is constructed such that the actuating lever is pivotable between a latched position in which the actuating lever lies against the mounting plate and is embraced by the U-shaped latch member, and an unlatched position in which both the actuating lever and the U-shaped latch member tilt away from the mounting plate. The drawbolt is mounted on one section of a container by screws and cooperates with a latch member mounted on another section of the container by screws. The drawbolt is provided with a lock for maintaining the actuating lever in its latched position.